Entre stars, on se comprend !
by MaraudeusesEtRebelles
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque les filles les plus populaires de Beauxbâtons rencontrent les célèbres Maraudeurs ? Blagues, amour et cauchemard pour les professeurs !
1. Chapter 1

**Entre stars, on se comprend !**

1. Arrivée

L'Angleterre ! Enfin elle allait découvrir ce superbe pays ! Et pas dans n'importe quelles conditions en plus, elle allait passer sa dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard ! Elle était toute excitée à cette idée.

-Mais tu vas te calmer un peu, oui ? Demanda Ludivine. C'est incroyable, on dirait que tu viens de fumer un truc tellement tu es intenable !

-Elle n'a rien fumé, c'est sont état normal ! Elle est pas sortable cette fille, j'te dis ! Répondis Cathy.

-Nan mais ! C'est toi qui dis ça ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui fais peur aux gens avec ton allure morbide… rétorqua Lucile.

Le teint pâle, de long cheveux noir qui formaient des anglaises, Cathy était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds. Avec ses longues jupes noires en dentelle, superposées les unes sur les autres, son corset en cuir et ses chaussures compensées, son style particulier pouvait parfois en effrayer plus d'un.

Lucile, elle, était habillée totalement en vert (ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Fougère » de la part de Cathy !). Les cheveux mi-long, châtain clair rarement coiffés, Lucile avait un style que l'on pouvait qualifier de « Teufeuse ». De plus, il fallait souligner le fait (très important du point de vue de Cathy) que Lucile était…assez petite, dirait-on ! 1m50, les bras levés sur une chaise, comme ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler ses deux meilleures amies !

Enfin, la dernière, Ludivine, avait son style bien à elle. De long cheveux bruns, parsemés de mèches de toutes les couleurs (rose, bleu, vert, orange..), des vêtements de même couleurs que ses mèches et tout ça, dans un style assez…spécial. Par exemple, elle aimait mettre une jupe orange fluo, avec un haut vert fluo et des chaussures de deux couleurs différentes ! (une rose, une bleu).

Ainsi donc, nos trois amies possédaient chacune son propre style et son propre caractère qui, il faut bien l'avouer, contrastait fortement avec les deux autres !

-Peut-être, mais moi ça s'appelle un style gothique, alors que toi c'est le style…plante verte ! Lui répondit sarcastiquement Cathy.

-Bon, vous allez arrêter vous deux ! s'exclama Ludivine. On va bientôt arriver…

En effet, le carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants commença à descendre du ciel, à une vitesse terrifiante. Dans fracas impressionnant, le carrosse se posa sur le sol, créant un nuage de poussière.

-Génial l'atterrissage ! s'exclama Lucile, toute souriante.

-Je n'ai…commença Cathy

-jamais…

-eu aussi….

-peur…

-de ma…

-vie ! Finit Ludivine, toute tremblante.

-Waouh ! Comment vous faites pour être aussi synchrone ? Rigola Lucile.

Après avoir été rappelées à l'ordre par leur professeur, Lucile, Ludivine et Cathy suivirent leurs camarades de Beauxbâtons et se dirigèrent vers le hall du château.

Arrivées devant de grandes portes, un homme d'un certain âge vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Twister, directeur adjoint de Poudlard et chef de la maison Serdaigle. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartis dans différentes maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, où vous resterez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. A présent, je vous prierai de bien vouloir patienter quelques minutes.

Aussitôt le professeur parti, les conversation fusèrent.

-Tu crois qu'on va être séparé ?

-C'est quoi leur « maison » ?

-On doit passer des épreuves ?

Le professeur Dubort tenta tant bien que mal, de calmer les esprits jusqu'à ce que Mr Twister réapparaisse.

-Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il.

Les portes de la Grande Sale s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit.

Dans la salle, c'était l'incompréhension. Qui étaient ces 12 élèves de 17ans, inconnus de tous ?

D'un air ébahit, les élèves de Poudlard fixaient la file d'adolescents que présidait le professeur Twister.

De leur côté, les trois filles étaient d'une part émerveillées par la salle splendide, décorée en l'honneur du festin de début d'année et surtout par le plafond magique qui reproduisait fidèlement le ciel à cet instant précis ; et d'autre part angoissées, par tous les regards posés sur eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard (qui leurs parurent des minutes), ils arrivèrent au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs, qui, elle, faisait face à quatre longues tables qui, apparemment, représentaient chacune des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Devant cette table se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Un vieux monsieur se leva et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur dit:

«Chers visiteurs, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école.»

Puis, s'adressant à ses élèves:

«Chers élèves, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que cette année, nous accueillons douze élèves de l'école de magie française, Beauxbâtons! Ils suivront les cours de septième année et termineront leur scolarité avec nous.»

Des murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre.

«Nous allons maintenant procéder à leur répartition dans les différentes maisons, reprit le directeur»

Le professeur Twister déroula un grand parchemin.

«Lorsque je dirai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-il aux nouveaux arrivants. Quand le Choixpeau annoncera la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous irez prendre place à la table qui la représente. Je commence: LEBLANC, François!»

Le garçon s'avança, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret, l'air anxieux. Soudain, il sursauta, et quelques secondes plus tard, une large fente déchira le vieux chapeau.

«SERDAIGLE!» cria ce dernier, à la surprise des français

Dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, François ôta le chapeau avec hâte et se précipita à la table où l'appelaient les élèves des Poudlard. Au-dessus de cette dernière se trouvait un drapeau bleu représentant un immense aigle.

«DUCOIN, Mylène!

- SERPENTARD!

- LEPERE, Maxime!

- POUFFSOUFLE!

- oh la la! c'est bientôt à nous les filles! S'inquiéta Cathy

-Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer!» La rassura ludivine

-DARILLAM, Cathy!

- Glups!

Cathy s'avança, mit le chapeau et attendit…

«GRIFFONDOR!»

Des acclamations retentirent à la table située à l'autre bout de la salle, celle avec le drapeau rouge représentant un lion doré éclatant. La jeune fille rejoignit la table qui paraissait, de loin, être la plus bruyante de toutes, et trouva une place à coté de quatre jeunes hommes; plutôt mignons; pensèrent Lucile et Ludivine en la regardant avec envie. La répartition continuât. Quatre noms après, ce fut le tour de…

«BERIL, Lucile!

- Trop bon! s'exclama-t-elle»

Elle rejoignit Cathy, qui l'applaudissait avec les autres Gryffondors.

«Je suis toute seule à présent! pensa ludivine»

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor et retrouva ses deux amies. C'est avec elle que la répartition se termina.

«Il était temps! Dirent les quatre garçons

- Pas étonnant! pensât ludivine

Le directeur Dumbledore s'était levé.

«Je n'aurai qu'un mot à vous dire, déclara-t-il, Bon Appétit!

- Bien dit! s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une même voix, tandis que les plats vides disposés jusqu'alors se remplissaient de nourriture part magie sous leurs yeux.

Après quelques bouchées, l'un des garçons se tourna vers les jeunes filles. Il avait de beau yeux gris et de long cheveux noirs.

«Salut, je m'appelle Sirius Black, et voici James Potter (un beau brun très mal coiffé, avec des lunettes, très séduisant également!); Remus Lupin( très beaux yeux dorés, cheveux châtains, magnifique pensât Lucile!); et ça, c'est Peter Pettigrow ( le gros et pas très beau..)

- Ici, on nous surnomme les Maraudeurs! Et vous, comment vous vous appelez?

- Moi c'est Ludivine, mais on m'appelle Rebelle…

- Moi c'est Lucile, mes amis m'appellent Bulle, dit-elle en s'adressant plus à Remus qu'aux autres….

- Et moi, Cathy, plus communément appelée Belle!

- Belle, Bulle et Rebelle? S'exclamât Remus, super les nanas!

Et là, il parti dans un fou rire, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de ses amis. Fou rire qui durât une bonne dizaine de minutes!

«Wouahhhhh! Il a battu mon record de rigolade! S'exclamât Cathy

- Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il arrive à battre le mien, confia Ludivine.

- Ca, c'est sûr, rétorquât Lucile, 45 minutes de fou rire, dont 15 minutes dans le couloir parce que le prof t'avais dit de sortir pour que tu réussisses à te calmer, c'est difficilement battable!

- C'est normal, tes blagues sont trop supers! Ironisât Ludivine.

- Oui, je sais! fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Mon dieu, que quelqu'un l'assomme avant qu'elle ne se prenne pour une fille drôle! Lâchât Cathy

Et c'était parti pour un nouveau combat verbal entre «Bulle» et «Belle», à qui lancera le plus de vannes sur l'autre. Pendant ce temps, incrédules, les Maraudeurs se dirent que l'année risquait d'être très intéressante!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Le défi**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit de très beaux rêves (qui incluaient pour la plupart les Maraudeurs), les trois filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Comme d'ordinaire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, les portes à peine franchies.

-Salutation, belle compagnie ! S'exclamèrent-elles en se laissant tomber sur les chaises à côté des Maraudeurs.

-Belle compagnie ? Vous nous flattez les filles ! fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est fait exprès, répondit Rebelle d'un air malicieux en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Un ange passe ! Lâcha Remus en rigolant.

-Mais c'est toi l'ange mon cher ! Soupira Bulle.

-Ca y est les histoires de cul commencent ! s'exclama Cathy.

Un rire général envahit le groupe.

-Dites, commença Peter en rougissant. Sirius avec Ludivine, Remus avec Lucile, James lui est à fond sur Lily, alors…on peut dire Peter avec Cathy ? Non ?

-Mon Dieu, Belle, tu as un ticket avec Fourre-tout ! Rigola Ludivine.

-Fourre-tout ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? demanda James.

-C'est Cathy qui l'a trouvé. C'est le nouveau nom de code de machin, expliqua Lucile.

-Je m'appelle Peter ! Gronda-t-il de moins en moins sûr de lui.

-Oui, bon enfin bref. Comme il ingurgite une quantité de nourriture impressionnante, on s'est dit que ça lui convenait bien ! reprit Lucile.

-Tu croyais que ça avait une connotation sexuelle, James ? demanda Ludivine avec un petit sourire railleur. Vu son physique, ça ne risque pas !

-N'insulte pas mon futur mari ! La gronda faussement Cathy.

Le groupe parti dans une hilarité générale, ce qui vexa profondément Fourre-tout…heu…Peter.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans une humeur plus que joviale, les filles se moquant le plus possible de Peter. Sur le chemin de la salle de classe, les deux groupes eurent une petite discussion.

-Dites donc les filles, commença James. Nous avons apprit pas mal de choses à votre sujet.

-Ah bon ? Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda Lucile.

-Eh bien il paraît que vos profs vous considèrent comme les élèves ayant causés les pires ennuis dans toute l'histoire de Beauxbâtons ! Leur confia Sirius.

-Quoi ? Comment ose-tu proférer de tels mensonges, vil laquais ! s'exclama Lucile.

-Blablablabla…se moqua Cathy.

-Eh bien, j'avoue que c'est tout à fait exact, dit Ludivine en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les deux dégénérées. Nous en sommes d'ailleurs très fières !

En entendant ça, Sirius eut un petit sourire, qui, aux yeux des filles ne présageait rien de bon.

-Donc, suite à ses informations, nous, les grands et beaux Maraudeurs, meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, garçons les plus populaires, les plus drôles, ceux ayant récoltés le plus de retenues, admirables joueurs de Quidditch, séducteurs de…

-Ok, c'est bon abrège ! Le coupa Cathy.

-Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, de vous lancer un petit…défi ! Annonça Remus d'un ton qu'il essayait (sans grand succès..) de rendre mystérieux.

-Un défi ?

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama Sirius. Nous avons bien réfléchi et…

Les filles eurent un petit rire.

-Quoi ? C'est le mot « réfléchit » qui vous fait rire ?

-C'est surtout le fait que se soit toi qui le prononce, rigola Lucile.

-Méchante ! Rétorque Sirius en lui tirant la langue. Enfin bref, nous avons pensé…

Nouveau petit rire de la part des filles ET des autres Maraudeurs !

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Gronda-t-il.

-Donc, reprit James. Nous avons trouvé que l'idée d'un petit « combat » entre les merveilleux Maraudeurs de Poudlard et les petites joueuses de Beauxbâtons serait intéressante.

-« Petites joueuses » ? C'est à cause de ma taille que tu dis ça ?

-Lucile, tu sais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Voilà, tu N'EST PAS LE CENTRE DU MONDE ! lui cria Cathy.

-Ho ! ho ! Du calme les tigresses ! Rigola Sirius.

-Bon alors ? Vous acceptez ou pas ? S'impatienta James.

-Hum…Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, les filles ? demanda Cathy.

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit Ludivine. Mais qu'est ce qu'on a à y gagner ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Il nous faut quelque chose pour nous stimuler, fit Lucile

-Ouai, c'est pas faux ! s'exclama Sirius. Que pensez vous de : si on gagne, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver, vous êtes nos esclaves jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-Tu penses pas que tu pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin ? Intervint Remus.

-Quel bouchon ?

-Irremplaçable…souffla Remus fatigué par l'imbécillité de Sirius.

-C'est d'accord, lâcha Ludivine. Mais avec quelques modifications. Si on gagne, vous reconnaîtrez devant tout Poudlard que nous sommes les meilleures !

-Quoi ? s'écria James.

-ET ! reprit Ludivine. Vous serez nos esclaves pendant deux semaines !

-Bon, d'accord, mais si ON gagne, c'est vous qui serez nos esclaves et qui reconnaîtrez que nous sommes les meilleurs !

-D'accord.

-Trois belles filles comme esclaves pendant deux semaines ! Jubila Sirius en tapant des mains. Je crois que vais bien aimer !

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3

**3.Vous voulez jouer ? Alors allons y !**

Pour leur premier cours, les Gryffondors eurent potion en commun avec les Serpentards.

-Belle journée qui commence…avait marmonné Sirius lorsqu'on lui avait donné son emplois du temps.

Ils arrivèrent en avance aux cachots, ou se déroulaient les cours. Ils s'assirent tous les sept au fond de la classe et commencèrent à discuter en attendant la venue du professeur Slughorn.

-Mes chères amies, nous allons enfin pouvoir vous présenter notre merveilleux ami, Servilus ! s'exclama James en montrant un garçon de serpentard qui venait d'arriver.

De longs cheveux noirs graisseux, un regard à vous glacer le sang et une odeur…pas très fraîche, « Servilus » était le type même de l'élève solitaire persécuté par tout le monde. D'un regard, Ludivine et Lucile se dirent qu'elles feraient tout pour éviter de s'approcher de lui !

-Pauvre garçon…murmura Cathy les yeux dans le vague.

-Quoi ! S'écria Sirius. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Rogue est un apprenti mangemort en puissance ! Je vois pas en quoi il est un « pauvre garçon » !

-Je sais ce que je dit, c'est tout. Dit Cathy d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

L'air contrarié, elle se plongea dans la lecture de son manuel de potion.

-Ne faites pas attention. Cathy est …spéciale dirait-on. Expliqua Ludivine. Elle arrive à sentir des choses que nous ne voyons pas et peut en quelque sorte « lire le coeur » des gens.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Peter toussotât.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lucile. Elle n'est pas du genre à révéler tous vos petits secrets aux autres ! Même à nous, elle ne nous dit pas tout.

Cathy sortie de sa lecture, jeta un drôle de regard à Remus. Celui-ci pâlit. Au moment ou Lucile voulut en demander la raison, le professeur entra dans la salle et son cours qui se passa sans incidents particulier, James fixant une jeune fille de Gryffondor, Ludivine et Lucile lançant les pires vents sur Peter, et Sirius et Remus rigolant de leurs blagues. Et Cathy me direz-vous ? Ben à vrai dire c'était la seule à suivre ce qui disait le prof !

Et toute la journée se passa de la même façon. La seule surprise de la journée fut pour les Maraudeurs de voir les filles être totalement attentives au cours d'histoire de Mr Binns !

-Un sujet passionnant ! Leur dirent-elles.

Le soir venu, après avoir finit leurs devoirs, les groupes se séparèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

-Que pensez-vous de commencer le « petit défi » ce soir les filles ? demanda Ludivine après avoir vérifié qu'elle étaient les seules dans leur dortoir.

-Toi, tu as un plan, pas vrai ? lui répondit Lucile avec un grand sourire.

-Exactement ! Et je crois qu'il va vous plaire…

Après avoir vérifier avec « le livre voyant », que les garçons dormaient, les filles enfilèrent leur écharpe d'invisibilité et se faufila sans bruit dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Par précaution, elles avaient caché leur odeur et leur bruit de pas à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Une à une, elles lancèrent les formules en direction des lits puis regagnèrent discrètement leur propre dortoir ou elles se couchèrent sans bruits, impatientes d'être au lendemain matin.

Impatientes de voir leur œuvre, les filles se levèrent de bonne heure et descendirent attendre les garçons dans la salle commune.

Une demi-heure après, alors que la salle se remplissait de plus en plus, un cris retenti du dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Les filles, soulagées d'apprendre que leur blague avait fonctionnée, éclatèrent de rire.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, un autre cri retenti, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième !

-Génial ! s'exclama Ludivine

-On est trop fortes !

Au bout des escaliers, quatre étranges formes firent leur apparition.

Toute la salle commune hurla de rire en découvrant les fiers Maraudeurs saucissonnés avec leur couettes. Il était impossible pour eux d'utiliser ne serait-ce que leurs jambes ou leurs bras ! De ce fait, ils étaient obligés de faire des petits bons pour avancer.

-C'EST VOUS ! Hurla Sirius en sautillant en direction des trois filles.

-Quoi ? Nous, oser faire une chose pareil à vous ? Dit Lucile d'un air faussement vexé.

-Ne faites pas les innocentes, il n'y a que vous qui auriez pu faire ça ! s'écria James.

-Du calme ! Du calme ! C'est vous qui nous avez lancé un « défi » je vous signale. On n'a fait que le relever ! fit Ludivine.

Les Maraudeurs eurent un petit sourire.

-Eh bien ! Je crois qu'on vous avait sous-estimés ! Reconnut James.

-Ouai ! Ce coup la, on y avait jamais pensé ! Fit Sirius. J'avoue que je suis impressionné. Vous êtes pas si nulles finalement…

-Pas si nulles ? On est les meilleures, tu veux dire ? Le reprit Ludivine.

- Oui, bon faut pas exagérer quand même !

-En tout cas, on vous félicite ! Vous nous libérez maintenant ? Demanda James.

-Non.

-Pardon, j'ai mal entendu ?

-On a dit non.

-Quoi ! Mais… mais…Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius inquiet.

-Ben si, pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Cathy. Il faut quand même que tout Poudlard puisse admirer notre œuvre !

-Mais vous êtes cruelles ! s'écria James. On va pas aller en cours comme ça !

-Mais si, ça va être marrant !

-Mais….

-Laisse tomber Sirus, tu perds ton temps ! Fit Remus en rigolant. Venez, en va essayer de manger même si on ne peux bouger aucun membre…

Résignés les Maraudeurs accompagnés des trois filles se rendirent dans la Grande Salles non sans mal, due à leur vitesse de « sautillements » ! Surtout que Peter s'essoufflait très rapidement à cause de sa… masse corporelle.

Tous les élèves hurlaient de rire en voyant les Maraudeurs dans leur « couettes maléfiques » !

-Nan mais, regardez moi ça les filles ! s'éleva une voix parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'était regroupé autour des filles et des Maraudeurs. Pitoyables !

-Oh super ! s'exclama ironiquement Sirius. Les trois « petites reines » des Serpentards, quelle chance !

-Ah ! Ah ! Trop marant Black. C'est nouveau, cette tenue ! Elles montrent bien votre « superbe intelligence »…

-La ferme, Cécile. Tu nous casses les oreilles. Et dégage , tu bouches le passages.

-Mais je vous en pris, allez y. J'ai très envie de voir la réaction qu'aura le reste de l'école quand vous enterez là-dedans ! dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Venez les filles, ne restons pas à proximité d'imbéciles congénitaux…

Ses deux amies, Laetitia et Aurélie, rigolèrent en jetant des regards méprisant aux sept amis, puis suivirent Cécile.

-Quelles pétasses, celle-là ! Fit Ludivine. ça leur prend souvent d'être aussi méprisantes et…

-Connes ? Oui, tout le temps ! Elles sont irrécupérables…

-Bon, allons-y ! S'exclama Lucile, impatientes de voir les Maraudeurs ridiculisés grâce à LEUR blague…

………………………………………...

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est finit ! Ne vous inquiété pas, dès mon bac blanc oral de french finit, je m'attelle à l'écriture du quatrième !

Déjà quelques petites précisions :

- « Le livre voyant », qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien, c'est…un livre ! (sans blague !) qui, quand on y écrit le nom de la personne, permet de le voir en direct, comme si la feuille était un écran.

- « Les écharpes d'invisibilité » Chaque fille possède une écharpe qui, quand on la porte, permet de la rendre invisible. Ben oui, James possède une cape, les filles sont plus ingénieuses… Celle de Ludivine est bleu et rose, celle de Cathy noir et celle de Lucile verte.

Pour finir, j'aimerai vous posez quelques petites questions (pas méchantes, hein !)

Donc :

1. Quel perso préféré vous ? Parmi les « Super nana » ? Parmi les Maraudeurs ?

2. Qui aimeriez-vous voir gagner ?

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Tank you very much…

Bye et Bonne semaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**4. La revanche des Maraudeurs**

**_1. Préparation_**

Lucile fut très contente. Tout Poudlard, y compris les professeurs, éclata de rire à la vue des fières Maraudeurs prisonniers de leur « couette maléfique ». Ils grognèrent un peu, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manger, mais, étant finalement bons joueurs, et surtout profiteurs de la situation, ils transformèrent leur handicap momentané en une raison pour se faire nourrir par les filles. Ainsi, Cathy, Lucile et Ludivine furent obligées de leur donner la becquée !

Vers la fin de la journée, grâce à l'Immense générosité de Lucile (et surtout grâce à la demande que lui avait fait Remus), les Maraudeurs furent libérés.

Bien sur, Cathy ne résista pas à son envie d'embêter « son prince charmant », Peter, en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait oublié la formule pour le libérer. Elle réussit même à le faire pleurer !

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! Gémit Sirius lorsque tout le monde fut couché.

-C'est vrai ça, on a rien vu venir ! Même Remus ne les a pas « sentit »… lui répondit James.

-Elle qui est pourtant toute mimi…C'est une vrai diablesse ! s'écria Sirius.

-Hein ? Qui est toute mimi ?

-Il parle de Ludivine. Lui répondit Remus. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan, qu'on se venge !

-Tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Mais…Mais…Mais vous êtes complètement irresponsables ! Gémit Peter. Elles se vengeront aussi, et se sera encore plus humiliant que les couettes !

-Mon Dieu, Peter ! Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu fais parti des Maraudeurs…Dit Sirius d'un ton méprisant.

-Voyons Sirius ! Intervint Remus.

-Ouai bon. Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne se laissera pas faire par une bande de bonnes femmes !

-Exactement ! s'exclama James. Et je crois savoir comment faire. Prenez la carte, nous allons faire une petite promenade nocturne à la bibliothèque…

Un silence de mort régnait dans les sombres couloirs de l'école. La lune était levée depuis bien des heures déjà et pourtant la bibliothèque était le théâtre de bruits plus que suspects.

En effet, assis sur le sol entre deux rangées d'étagères de la réserve interdite aux élèves, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient en pleine recherche d'une potion pouvant les aider dans leur petite vengeance contre les super nanas.

-Véritasérum, potion de vérité…Lut Sirius à haute voix.

-Non, on a rien à leur faire avouer. Dit James en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je n crois pas qu'elles détiennent de grands secrets…Ajoutât-il avec un sourire.

-Hum…Je n'en suis pas si sûr…Murmura Remus.

-Quoi ! S'écria Sirius. Elles ont quelque chose à cacher, tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est juste que j'ai un drôle de sentiment en leur présence…

-Elles sont maléfiques ces filles, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Intervint Peter qui, depuis l'incident de la couette, n'était plus du tout amoureux de Cathy.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait ! Le gronda James.

-Ce n'est pas un sentiment mauvais. Reprit Remus. Au contraire, c'est une sensation…apaisante je dirais. Surtout en ce qui concerne Lucile et Ludivine.

-Surtout en ce concerne Lucile ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air moqueur. Ça ne m'étonne pas !

-ça n'a rien à voir. Lui répondit Remus en rougissant. Et puis, tu es mal placé pour me faire une remarque !

-Ok, c'est bon, on arrête cette discussion. Dit Sirius l'air gêné.

Les recherches avaient repris depuis quelques minutes, lorsque James poussa un cri de victoire.

-Qui y a t-il ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Regardez : « La potion d'oubli ou communément appelée la potion du poisson rouge».

-Hein ? C'es quoi ça ?

-« Cette potion a pour effet de donner à celui qui la boit, une mémoire de poisson rouge » Lut James à haute voix.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Dit Sirius.

-Mais oui, ça se tient debout ! s'exclama Remus. Je t'explique : tu sais qu'un poisson rouge fait tout le temps le tour de son bocal ?

-Oui.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Ben, parce qu'il aime ça…Proposa Sirius d'un air ingénu.

-Mais non, idiot ! C'est parce que le temps qu'il fasse le tour il a déjà oublié qu'il vient de le faire…le tour…Tu comprend ?

-Ouai, un peu près…

-Il est dit qu'on peut décider le temps de durée du « tour ». Dit James. Si on se débrouille bien, demain, les filles oublierons ce qu'elles faisaient ou font toutes les cinq minutes !

-J'ai quand même un peu de mal pour le concept…Avoua Sirius.

-T'inquiète, tu comprendras demain. Lui dit James. Allez, on va dans la Salle sur Demande la préparer. Venez !

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Chapter 5

**4.La revanche des Maraudeurs**

**2.Application…**

« James…Sirius…James…blanc…Remus…Remus…Sirius…blanc…Sirius…Sirius….James…Remus…

-Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Ludivine.

-Chut ! Lui dit Ludivine. Cathy se concentre…

-James…Sirius…blanc…Sirius…James…Remus…

Assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, Cathy, les yeux blancs, fixait toutes les filles présentes tandis que Ludivine mettait des barres dans chacune des colonnes marquées sur sa feuille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Redemanda Sirius.

Cathy sorti de son état de transe et lui dit :

-Je lit le cœur de chaque filles pour voir de qui elles sont amoureuses…

-Et moi, je note une barre dans chacune des colonnes suivantes : Sirius, James, Remus et blanc pour un autre mec que vous trois.

-Et qui est en tête ? Demanda Sirius d'un air intéressé.

-Toi. Suivit de près par James, puis Remus et une toute petite minorité de blanc…

-Ah ! Je le savais, je suis le meilleur !

-C'est bon Casanova, ne t'excite pas…

-Au fait, où est Lucile ?

-Avec une fille de notre dortoir, Lily Evans.

-Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux. Lui répondit Cathy. Et où sont James et Remus ?

-Ils arrivent…Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Hum…Je vois…

-Tu vois quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Non rien, c'est rien, un moment d'égarement…

-Ah, OK. Mais tu sais que tu es quand même bizarre des fois ?

-Je sais ! Ludi, tu m'accompagne aux toilettes s'il te plait ?

-Si tu veux.

-Mais ? Vous me laissez tout seul ?

-On n'en a pas pour longtemps. Le rassura Cathy.

Quelques minutes après que les filles furent parties, le reste des Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. James s'assit en face de Sirius et, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, il versa de la potion qu'ils avaient préparé la veille, dans chacun des verres des filles.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les filles entrèrent à leur tour. Sans se douter de rien, elles s'assirent avec les garçons.

-Salut les garçons ! Ça va ?

Et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elles leur claquèrent la bise.

-Ben oui, ça va…Répondit James l'air intrigué.

-Oh j'ai soif ! Dit soudainement Cathy.

-Oui, moi aussi, j'ai super soif ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Lucile et Ludivine.

Et elles avalèrent leur jus de citrouille d'un coup. Les garçons se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, l'air très content d'eux.

-ça fait du bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ludivine.

-Deux heures de DCFM, puis deux heures de Métamorphose, repas, deux heures de botanique et une heure de sortilège. Lui répondit Sirius.

-Oh non, je sent que ça va être une journée horrible…dit Ludivine d'un air accablé.

-Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire….Fit Cathy avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Ludivine étonnée. On était pas dans les toilettes ?

-C'est vrai ça ! C'est bizarre…Dit Lucile.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

Et se penchant vers les Maraudeurs, les trois filles leur re-tapèrent la bise. Content que leur potion eut réussit, les garçons se retinrent de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Oh j'ai soif ! Dit soudainement Cathy.

-Oui, moi aussi, j'ai super soif ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Lucile et Ludivine.

Et elles reprirent du jus de citrouille.

-ça fait du bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ludivine.

-Deux heures de DCFM, puis deux heures de Métamorphose, repas, deux heures de botanique et une heure de sortilège. Lui re-répondit Sirius.

-Oh non, je sent que ça va être une journée horrible…dit Ludivine d'un air accablé.

-Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire….Fit Cathy avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Ludivine étonnée. On était pas dans les toilettes ?

-C'est vrai ça ! C'est bizarre…Dit Lucile.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

Et se penchant vers les Maraudeurs, les trois filles leur re-re-tapèrent la bises.

Le passage de la Grande Salle à la salle de cours fut pour le moins éprouvant pour James. En effet, Cathy, grâce à ses "super ondes" avait remarqué qu'il lorgnait beaucoup sur la fille avec qui Lucile avait discuté ce matin, Lily Evans. Ainsi, toutes les cinq minutes, on pouvait l'entendre dire :

-J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien Lily...

Au plus grand embarras de James !

Et ce petit jeu dura TOUTE LA JOURNEE !

Les garçons, qui faisaient leurs petits malins au début, ne trouvaient ça plus drôle du tout ! Ils furent obligés de leur taper la bise toutes les cinq minutes (ils avaient les joue en feux car elles insistaient à chaque fois pour leur en faire quatre) et de répondre à leurs questions à chaque fois, du style :

« -Tient, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-On va en cours…

-Mais, on va pas manger ?

-Non, on vient de manger !

-Tu es sûr ? Je crois que je m'en souviendrai si on n'avait déjà mangé ! »

Sirius avait déjà pété un câble depuis plusieurs heures et James se retenait de pleurer à nouveau « tour » de mémoire !

Seul Remus parvient à rester calme et acceptait de répondre à chaque fois.

-J'EN AI MARRE ! Cria Sirius après s'être enfermé dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour ne plus avoir à entendre les filles. Quel est l'abruti qui a eut cette idée, hein ? On se le demande, JAMES !

-Oui, bon j'ai fait une erreur et alors ? Y a pas que toi qui en souffres !

-Combien de « tours » il reste ? demanda Peter.

-Deux. Deux petits « tour » et après c'est finit ! Lui répondit James en soupirant.

-C'est pas très gentil quand même d'avoir laissé Remus seul avec elles…Dit Peter.

-On est désolés pour lui, mais c'est le seul de nous quatre qui a encore toute sa tête lorsqu'elles posent leurs questions ! S'exclama Sirius.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus les rejoignirent.

-ça y est, c'est finit….Dit-il en se laissant tomber par terre. C'était la pire journée de ma vie ! Le prochain qui a une idée comme ça, je lui fais bouffer son bouquin !

-On est désolé, sincèrement, on ne recommencera plus, c'est promis !

-Ouai, ben y a intérêt ! Venez, on va se coucher, je n'en peux plus…

Pendant ce temps…

-On les a bien eut ! Rigola Ludivine.

-La tête qu'ils faisaient, c'était super à voir ! Dit Lucile. N'empêche, ils sont pas très sympa d'avoir laisser Remus seul avec nous !

-C'était normal, Sirius commençait à avoir un tic avec sa bouche à chaque fois qu'on recommençait notre petit jeu. Fit Cathy. Et James commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux !

-C'est à midi qu'ils ont craqués avec le "Tu me passes le pain ?" toutes les cinq minutes. C'est sûr que c'était plutôt mesquin ! Signala Lucile à Cathy.

-Les filles, je crois qu'on va les avoir nos petits esclaves ! Jubila Ludivine.

-On les aura bien mérité !

Questions de suspense……………..

Comment on t-elles fait pour ne pas être sous l'effet de la potion ?

Comment ont-elles su ?

Vont-elles le dire aux Maraudeurs ?

Si vous avez des idées pour répondre n'hésitez pas à les dire dans vos reviews, sinon réponse au prochain chapitre…….


	6. Chapter 6

_**5. Esprits cochons et transparence…**_

**__**

Une semaine se passa sans qu'aucun des groupes ne fit de blague. Les Maraudeurs, quelque peu humiliés par leur précédente défaite, réfléchissaient nuits et jours au plan parfait qui pourrait faire perdre la face aux filles. Les filles, quant à elles, passaient leur temps sur un soi-disant « devoir supplémentaire », ce qui était une bonne chose du point de vue des garçons. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient au préalable renseignés, à leur façon, si ce « projet » n'était pas…disons dangereux pour eux. Loué soit le dieu de la farce ! Ce n'était apparemment qu'un objet de communication, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Remus. Ainsi les Maraudeurs savouraient une paix bien mérité qui, selon James, ressemblait fortement au calme que l'on a juste avant une grosse tempête. Et cette fois ci, ce serait les Maraudeurs qui la déclancherait !

-Alors, c'est quoi ton truc ? Demanda James à Sirius pendant leur retenue.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un plan qui va te plaire mais en tout cas moi, j'adore ! Lui répondit Sirius d'un air plus qu'enthousiaste, en balayant la salle de cours de potions.

-Ok je vois, encore un coup plus que tordu non ?

-Bof, pas plus que d'habitude…Je voulais t'en parler avant parce que je ne suis pas sûr que « monsieur bonne morale » soit d'accord.

-Si Remus n'accepte pas tous tes plans, c'est parce qu'ils sont soit dangereux, soit ils risques de nous faire vraiment renvoyer, soit ils sont pervers. Alors ? Dans quel catégorie je doit le placer celui là ?

-Ben… Dans « pervers » je pense…

-Et ça concerne les filles ? Mon Dieu d'la farce ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ton cerveau cochon a encore préparé !

-C'est pas bien méchant tu verras. Quelques soutifs, deux trois culottes ou autres… et c'est tout !

-Ok, vas y, explique !

-Ben, en fait je pensais qu'on pourrait vérifier le potentiel de perversité de nos jolies amies… Le plan consisterait à ensorceler leurs vêtements de manière à ce qu'ils deviennent transparent à chaque fois que l'uns d'elles aurait une pensée…porté sur…le…enfin la chose quoi !

-Tu sais quoi ? Dès qu'il s'agit de « la chose » comme tu dis, tu as un esprit très imaginatif !

-Merci ! Je m'entraîne dur tu sais.

-Heu...ça je crois que je ne veut pas le savoir, Sirius !

Quelques heures plus tard, le plan était approuvé par la majorité du groupe. Étonnement, Remus fut tout à fait d'accord. Sirius éleva l'hypothèse que le loup de Remus était très cochon et qu'il refaisait surface dès que l'occasion de parler du sujet tabou se présentait. Ce à quoi répondit Remus par un violent coup sur le crâne de Sirius et un « abrutit » lâché en toute innocence…

Après moult hypothèses idiotes de Sirius et violents coup de Remus, le groupe prépara le plan d'attaque ! Il fut décidé que l'ensorcellement se ferait le dimanche soir à 21h30, heure à laquelle les elfes de maisons renvoient aux élèves leurs vêtements propres.

Ainsi donc à 21h25, après s'êtres assurés que les filles étaient absorbées par leur « projet », Les quatre garçons se glissèrent dans la buanderie tenue par les elfes de maisons. Sirius et James, en grands charmeurs qu'ils étaient, furent de corvée pour distraire les elfes tandis que Peter devait faire « accidentellement exprès » de renverser la basine de linge des gryffondors filles de 7ème années. Remus, pour sa part devait, en gentil jeune homme qu'il était, aidait Peter à ramasser les habits renversés tout en jetant discrètement le sort.

L'action ne dura pas plus de 10 minutes. Mais, comme dirait Sirius, l'effet durerait bien plus longtemps !

-Vous étiez où tous les quatre ? Demanda Ludivine l'air suspicieux tandis que les Maraudeurs rentraient de leur petite « mission ».

-On se baladait. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème maman ? Lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire plus que suspect.

Cathy se mit à fixer les quatre garçons à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui faire découvrir ce qu'ils préparaient. A sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva strictement rien, s'était comme s'ils avaient le grand ménage dans leur tête…

-Pour Fourre-tout ça n'a pas due être très compliqué, il n'a rien dans le crâne à part la bouffe et toi ! S'exclama Lucile après que Cathy leur ait expliqué ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans la salle commune.

-ça, t'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler… grogna Cathy.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Vous avez vu le petit sourire que Sirius a fait lorsque je leur ai demandé où ils étaient ? Questionna Ludivine.

-Sirius te fait toujours des sourires, ça ne compte pas ! Lui répondit Lucile.

-C'est pas faux… admit Ludivine toute joyeuse.

-Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut se méfier, ok ? Conclut Cathy.

Le lendemain matin, les filles se levèrent (avec du mal pour Cathy comme d'habitude !), enfilèrent leur uniforme et descendirent attendre les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sirius, qui tenait absolument à voir….si le sortilège avait fonctionné (et rien d'autre ! Avait-il dit lorsque Remus lui avait jeté un regards pleins de sous-entendus), avait également préparé un plan qu'il avait nommé le plan « Maraudeurs en chaleurs ». En effet, le roi des phéromones (nom que Sirius aimait beaucoup se donner) avait décidé que James, Remus et lui devaient arriver dans la salle commune en retard.

-Comme ça, avait-il dit, nous nous précipitons dans la salle l'air éreinté, veste à la main, chemise et cravate à moitié mises et le must du must : les cheveux mouillés et le corps encore ruisselant de l'eau de la douche que nous aurons pris an hâte. Parce que, et rappelez vous bien de ceci, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un corps mouillé !

C'est ainsi que ces beaux jeunes hommes firent leur apparition dans la salle. Les filles se levèrent de leur fauteuil et, alors qu'elles allaient leur faire des reproches à cause de leur retard, elles s'immobilisèrent sur place, bouche bée. D'un coup, leurs vêtements disparurent laissant apparaîtrent, au plus grand bonheur de Sirius, des formes généreuses pour Lucile, fort convenables pour Cathy et intéressantes pour Ludivine.

-Ta vu James, elles se sont levées pour qu'on puisse mieux voir. Elles sont vraiment charmantes comme ça…

-….hum….

-Remus, t'en pense quoi ?

-….hein?….

-Laisse tomber, vous n'êtes pas en état de tenir une discution apparemment !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ces têtes que vous faites ? Demanda Ludivine, qui bizarrement commençait à s'inquiéter.

-J'adore ton boxer en dentelle, chérie ! Lui répondit Sirius.

-Hein ?

Toutes les trois baissèrent les yeux. Lucile poussa un hurlement et tenta de cacher le plus de chose possible, Cathy changea de couleur et fit apparaître une couverture avec sa baguette. Ludivine quant à elle, changea elle aussi de couleur plusieurs fois , passant du rouge au blanc à une vitesse incroyable ! Puis, calmement, elle leva la tête avec un air de défit et regarda Sirius.

-Mes yeux sont un peu plus haut, chéri !

Visiblement, elle ne chercha en aucun cas à cacher quoi que soi. Elle avait même l'air décontracté, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de se balader dans la salle commune en sous-vêtement !

-Je ne te laisserais pas gagner, Sirius !

-oh mais voyons, ma petite Rebelle, vous avez déjà perdu, ne te voile pas la réalité !

Sirius éclata de rire en voyant Ludivine qui fulminait silencieusement. Tout à coup, les vêtements réapparurent.

-Comment sa marche ? Lui demanda Ludivine.

-Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Non, je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même, quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrive à découvrir le mécanisme…

-Venant de ta part, ça doit être un truc tordu ! Et bien tanpis venez les filles, on va être en retard en cours.

Lâchant sa couverture Cathy sortie de la salle commune, suivit de Lucile et des Maraudeurs. Remus ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Lucile tandis que Sirius et James ne se gênaient pas pour faire des commentaires sur les formes des filles.

Dans sa tête, Ludivine espéraient fortement que la disparition de ses vêtements ne se reproduise plus. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le plan « Maraudeurs en chaleurs » de Sirius devait continuer toute la journée…

Le premier cours de potions se passa sans accro, les Maraudeurs et les filles étant placés par groupe de deux avec les serpentards, aucune tentation n'était possible. Le second cours de DCFM avec Mr Duaregrev fut une autre histoire…

-Je veux que vous vous placiez par deux, une fille et un garçon et que vous entraîniez à lancer le sort de disparition ensembles. Allez-y !

Sirius en profita pour se mettre avec Ludivine, Remus avec Lucile, James se mit avec Lily Evans et Cathy se retrouva, grâce à une magouille de Sirius, avec Joël, un jeune homme avec un bel accent russe sur qui Cathy avait flashé depuis le début de l'année.

-Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu n'y arrivera pas ! Chuchota Ludivine à Sirius pendant qu'ils faisaient leur exercice.

-Ah bon ? Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr…mon ange ? Lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille en lui caressant la main.

En une fraction de seconde, Ludivine se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Un cris de Lucile lui fit savoir qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Miss Treblin ? S'exclama le professeur en s'avançant vers elle. Pourquoi avez-vous…oh mes aïeux ! Mais ? Mais ? Wouah…enfin…je veux dire…que faites vous dans cette tenue Miss ?

-Ben je n'en sais rien, mes habit se sont …envolés ?

-Envolés hein ? Et bien, vous vous allez vous envoler pour le bureau du directeur pour atteinte à la pudeur !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Je l'accompagne Monsieur ! Dit Ludivine en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas…aaaaahhhhhh ! Mais vous êtes tous cinglés dans cette classe ! S'écria le professeur lorsqu'il vit la…tenue de Ludivine. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Dans le bureau du directeur aussi, allez !

De son côté, les habits de Cathy avait eux aussi disparut. Mais elle avait réussit à se contrôler et lorsque son beau Joël avait murmurer avec son doux accent : « Je trrouve ça exitant… » elle lui avait demandé avec un sourire malicieux s'il pouvait lui prêter sa veste.

En une journée, les filles avaient réussit à se faire exclure 5 fois de cours. (Un nouveau record à battre selon James) Néanmoins elles réussirent à convaincre le corps enseignant que leur vêtement avaient été ensorcelés contre leur gré. Ainsi, le professeur de sortilège, Mr Twister annula le sort et elles ne reçurent qu'une retenue.

Lorsque les filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Toute l'école, qui avait eu vent de leurs exploits, leur firent une ovation. Les garçons de Poudlard battaient des mains, sifflaient et criaient à vous rompre les tympans ! Joël fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire à Cathy.

-Finalement, s'était pas si mal cette histoire ! S'exclama Cathy avec un grand sourire.

-Oui tout à fait ! Regarde la tête des Maraudeurs, ils ne sont pas très contents ! Lui dit Lucile.

-C'est normal, ça veut dire que le point est pour nous et qu'ils ont perdu leur pari ! Leur expliqua Ludivine.

-Quel dommage pour eux…

**………………………**

Pour information les points sont :

2.5 pour les Super Nanas

0.51 pour les Maraudeurs

Si vous voulez les détails de comptabilité des points demandez !

J'espère que le loup de Remus s'est bien rincé l'œil…

Cathy a gagné 1 mec, bravo pour elle !

Sirius n'est pas totalement déçut de cette blague car : il s'est bien rincé l'œil aussi et il a put voir que les filles ont quand même un esprit porter sur la chose ! Et à sa plus grande joie, c'est Ludivine qui a battu le record de disparition de vêtement…

James n'apparaît pas beaucoup je suis désolée ! Pour me faire pardonner, il aura prochainement un chapitre rien pour lui et sa belle…

Peter n'apparaît pas…ben pas du tout en fait ! Mais comme je ne l'aime pas vraiment c'est pas grave !

Vous saurez bientôt ce qu'est l'objet de communication des filles…

Les mecs ayant perdu le défit, ils seront les esclaves des filles pendant deux semaines ! Je crois qu'elles vont en faire très bon usage…

Voilà à bientôt et n'oubliez pas : **il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un corps mouillé ! **(leçon de draguage n°5, par le roi des phéromones)

_bientôt sur vos écrans _:

Le guide des leçons de draguage par le roi des phéromones, tome 1


	7. Chapter 7

Disclame : tout est à JK sauf mes perso bien sur^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

**L'art de se faire du fric en beauté.**

Les filles avaient déjà préparées un plan merveilleux pour les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils auraient enfin perdu la face. Comme il était convenu, ils étaient obligés de devenir leurs esclaves pendant deux semaines et tant à faire autant que cette petite histoire leur rapporte plus que de la satisfaction personnelle...

Deux jours après le plan cochon des Maraudeurs, les filles convoquèrent les garçons pour leur expliquer le rôle qu'ils alaient tenir pour elles.

« Voilà le topo, commença Ludivine. Nous avons trouvé une salle de classe abandonnée il y a quelques jours et nous l'avons quelques peu...modifié.

-Modifié comment ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Vous verrez en tant voulu, ne vous inquitez pas ! Repondit Cathy. L'important pour l'instant est de vous expliquez se que vous allez faire dans cette salle.

-Bizarrement j'ai peur là...

-Mais non Sirius, tu vas voir c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Répliqua Lucile. Et si vous y mettez du vôtre, vous aurez un petit pourcentage.

-Un pourcentage sur quoi ?!! S 'écria Remus.

-T'en fais pas choupinou, je veille sur toi, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

Remus rougit comme une tomate en attendant ces paroles. Neanmoins ont voyais que le petit clin d'oeil de Lucile ne lui avait pas tant déplut que ça...

-Voilà ce que nous voulons que vous fassiez, reprit Ludivine. Nous avons transformé la salle en sorte de...petit café sympathique, et votre rôle sera de jouer en quelque sorte les gigolos !

-Quoi ?!!! S 'écrièrent les Maraudeurs en même temps.

-Vous allez séduire les jeunes filles qui viendrons dans notre petit café et elles payerons pour ça, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Continua Ludivine.

-Mais..mais..on est pas des bêtes de foire !!!

On ne vous demande pas d'aller plus loin que la morale l'exige avec ces filles, Sirius. Juste de passez du temps avec elles et de leur sourire à tout va ! Sa suffira amplement. Lui expliqua Lucile.

Après une discution quelques peu houleuse, les garçons acceptèrent de faire un essai, parce qu'après tout ils avaient perdu et étaient leurs esclaves.

Il faut conclu que le café ouvrirai la semaine d'après pendant le week end bien etnendu car ils avaient tout de meme cours pendant la semaine. Tout le temps qu'il restait servirai à faire le plus de publicité possible et, evidement, en toute discretion car le projet était illégale.

Ainsi, on vit pendant une semaine, tout un tas de tract et de chuchotement à propos de se projet inscensé. Les filles étaient surexcitées ! Elles allaient gagner un paquet de fric tout en se moquant le plus possible des Maraudeurs.

De leur côté, les garçons étaient plus que stréssés, quoique Sirius se sentait flatté et heureux de pouvoir draguer des filles en étant en meme temps payer ! Mais il avouait volontiers que la seule qu'il voulait vraiement draguer était justement celle qui l'envoyer en pature à toutes ces filles surexcitées.

Le jour J, tout était prêt. Une immense queud de filles de toutes années et maisons confondues attendaient devant la porte. Les garçons, eux, étaient fins prêts : coiffés, habillés et surveillé de près par les filles qui avaient un sens aigue de l'organisation.

Ludivine mis la main sur la poignée de la porte, se retourna vers les garçons, leur lança un clin d'oeil et ouvris la porte vers la fortune.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Voilà ! Ce chapitre a mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à venir mais comme je suis maintenant à la fac, j'ai un peu de mal à avoir du temps pour tout ça. Mais je suis contente toutefois, d'avoir pu ecrire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui me tiens particulièrement à coeur.

Sur ce, bonne soirée ou bonne journée à tous !


End file.
